Real advanture
by joko-kun
Summary: Naruto yang ternyata mempunyai soudara kembar dan paman yang ternyata raja rouran Silahkan baca Peringatan cerita dan penulisan ancur lebur


Real Advanture

Disclaimer: naruto dkk milik om mashashi.

Pair: ?

Chapter 1

 **Pertemuan**

Pagi telah tiba, semua orang pun sudah memulai aktivitasnya.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang anak bernama uzumaki naruto yang masih berada dalam alam mimpinya.

" **Kringgg**!

BRAKKK! **"** ," **BERISIK DASAR JAM WEKER SIALANN!,"** teriak anak itu kesal.

"Hahhh hahhhh padahalkan aku sedang mimpi makan ramen ichiraku.

Huhh jam berapa sekarang?".

1

2

3

"GAWATTTT AKU TERLAMBATT!"

Panik naruto Dan dengan kecepan kilat melakukan ritual paginya, benar benar pagi yang indah.

"Harus cepat harus cepat"

NARU POV

"siaaall, lagi lagi aku kesiangan.

Yooo mina perkenalkan, nama ku uzumaki naruto, yah seperti yang kalian baca aku kesiangan lagi hehehe.

Mah mau bagai mana lagi, aku hanya hidup sendiri di desa ini tanpa keluarga, soudara, dan aku juga tidak tau siapa orang tua ku.

Bahkan aku juga di benci oleh penduduk desa, aku tidak tau mengapa?.

Ketika aku bertanya kepada kakek hokage beliau hanya menjawab mereka tidak tahu kebenaranya.

Ya sudah lah jika aku menceritakan semu tentang diriku aku takut athour nya ngambek karna kecapean ngetik ahaha.

NARU POV end

Naru terus berlari menuju akademitanpa menyadari sekeliling hingga hal tak terduga pun terjadi.

' **BRug!'** tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

"itaiii" keluh korban yang di tabrak naruto

"Go-gomen aku tidak sengaja aku sedang buru, sekali lagi maaf jaaa nee" naruto berteriak sambil terus berlari

"Heiii, huft dasar tidak bertanggung jawab "keluh si korban.

tanpa naru sadari seseorang yang di tabraknya tersenyum misterius.

Sesampainya di akademi

Tepatnya di depan kelas narutodegan nafas yang emm, ngos-ngosan"Semoga aku tidak di hukum oleh guru iruka"

Kemudian memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu.

'TOK TOK TOK' "masukk!" titah guru di dalam kelas, naru pun memasuki kelasnya dan berkata "Go-gomen guru iruka saya terlambat" iruka menatap tajam naruto

"jadi apa alasanmu terlambat naruto?"

Dengan gugup naruto manjawab "Ta-tadi di jalan saya bertemu nenek-nenek yang kesusahan, bukan kah guru iruka bilang kalau shinobi harus membatu seseorang yang kesulitan?"

iruka semakin menatap tajam naruto yang mebuat naruto semakin gugup, bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin.

Tiba-tiba iruka tersenyum dan menepuk kepala naruto.

"Bagus naruto memang seperti itulah shinobi, guru bangga pada mu" ucap iruka, sementara naruto hanya tersenyum sembari menggatuk pantat nya yang gatal, ahaha dasar jorok.

"ano guru apa aku boleh duduk?" iruka pun berdehem, kemudia mempersilahkan naruto duduk.

"silahkan naruto, anak-anak kalian harus mencontoh naruto yang mebantu seseorang yang kesulitan kalian mengerti?"

" **MENGETI GURU!"** serempak mereka menjawab

"baik sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran _blaa blaa blaaa"_.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di gedung hokage terlihatlah seorang yang sudah lanjut usia tengah membaca sesuatu sambil tersenyum gak jelas.

"owchh,Ako-chan kau sangat nakal, jiraya memang hebatmuehehe" sungguh hokage yang nakal.

Tengah asik-asiknya membaca, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu yang sekiranya membuat sang hokage kelabakan menyimpan buku terlarang itu.

"masuk" ucap hokage.

perlahan pintu terbuka, masuklah dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan.

"yoo kuso hokage kau semakin tua saja" sapa pemuda berambut putihyang menggunakan penutup mata. (model rambut mirip minato Cuma warnanya putih agak abu-abu dan jambangnya lurus)

"yah seperti yang kau lihat mushashi, dan kau tida berubah saat terahirkali kita bertemu" jawab sang hokage, pemuda bernama mushashi itu terkekeh pelan.

"yahh sudah tiga belas tahun. Apa kau sudah membaca suratku." Tanya musashi.

"tentusaja makanya aku tidak terkejut atas kedatangan kalian." Jawab hokage.

kemudian Hiruzen melihat ke arah tiga orang lainnya kemudian menatap mushashi "jadi yang mana cucu ku mushashi".tanya hokage.

"ara, kau tidak bisa menebaknya pak tua" bukan menjawab musashi justru mengejek sang hokage.

"Hm hanya memastikan saja" ralat sang hokage.

Musashi menghela nafas lalu memerintahkan tiga orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"perkenalkan diri kalian" kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut pink jabrik memulai dengan penuh semangat

"yoshh namaku natsu aku pengawal putri naruko salam kenal" di lanjutkan gadis berrambut merahpanjang yang menutupi mata kirinya

"erza,pengawal musashi-sama, salam kenal" dengan dingin.

hokage hanya swetdrop dengan pengenalan erza yang dingin.

Selanjutnya, gadis berambut merah yang lebih muda dengan model rambutpony tail, bermata biru, terdapat dua garis di masing pipinya.

Menggunakan jaketlengan panjang berwana putih polos yang sedikit kebesaran,dengan celana anbu warna hitam dan sepatu ninja standar berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat kawai.

"perkenalkan kakek, saya naruko namikaze,putri dari hokage ke empat aka minato namikaze dan kushina namikaze, sekaligus kakak kembar naruto namikaze salam kenal kakek." Naruko menunduk hormat

Hokage tersenyum berjalan ke arah naruko

"kau sudah besar ya naruko-chan." Ucap hokage kemudian memeluk naruko penuh kerinduan.

Setelah dirasa cukup mereka pun melepaskan pelukanya.

"jadi bagai mana keadaan naruto kekek tua?" musashi bertanya.

Tersenyum getir hiruzen menjawab "naruto tidak bisa di katakan baik-baik saja, penduduk desa belum bisa menerimanya dan masih menganggap naruto monster. bahkan naruto sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang kurang mengenakan."

Hening hiruzen kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"tapi terlepas dari itu naruto adalah anak yang ceria dan sedikit nakal. Bahkan dia juga bercita-cita menjadi hokage,dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan sanggup merubah pandangan penduduk padanya.

Mereka akan mengakuinya,dan dia akan menjadi hokage yang hebat melebihi pendahulunya."

"yah aku percaya itu dia adalah keponakanku dia pasti bisa dan aku akan membantunya. Maa aku penasaran bagai mana reaksi nya saat tau dia punya soudara hahaha?." Ucap musashi dengan bangga

Mereka ttersenyum

"aku yakin dia pasti senang" hokage memberi jawaban.

Sementara itu naruko hanya terdiam perasaan nya ber campur aduk saat ini bahagia, rindu, sedih, marah musashi yang menyadarinya pun berkata.

"saa kekek tua bisa kau panggil naruto ke sini, sepertinya naruko sudah tidak sabar bertemu adiknya."

Hokage mengangguk

"NEKO!" panggil hokage

"ha'i tuan hokage" sang anbu menghadap.

"tolong panggilkan uzumaki naruto kemari" sang anbu mengguk

"baik" ucap neko dengan tegas, kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

(Kita tinggalkan mereka yangtengah asik berbincang-bincang)

AKADEMI

NARUTO POV

Huuuaaahhh membosankan sekali,pelajaran ini rumus-rumus yang membuat ku pusingg.

bahkan shikamaru sudah terlalap.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Aku mendengar pintu kelas di ketuk, kemudian masuk lah seorang anbu menggunakan topeng kucing.

Dia membisikan sesuatu pada guru, kemudian mereka menatap ku lalu anbu tersebut pergi.

"uzumaki naruto, kau di minta untuk datang ke kantor hokage" terkejut akupun bertanya "memang ada apa guru"

"Entah lah guru juga tidak tau, sekarang pergilah jangan biarkan tuan hokage menunggu." "baik guru"

Aku pun segera mengemaskan barang-barang ku dan menuju ke kantor hokage, aku penasaran apa terjadi sesuatu tidak biasanya kakek memanggil ku.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bergegas.

NARUTO POV End

Sesampainya di kantor hokage, naruto pun mengetuk pintu dengan tenang 'emmmm mungkin?'.

' **BRAAAKKK!'**

"JIJI ADA APA MEMANGIL KU!" teriak naruto.

"Narutoooo,kauu harusnya mengetuk dulu, bukan mendobrak sambil teriak,BODOH!." Teriak Hiruzen emosi.

musashi, erza dan naruko hanya ber swetdrob ria.

Sementara natsu terjungkal ke belakang sangking kaget nya.

"Te-He -he maaf aku lupa" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum tak bersalah.

"hahh sudah lah" hiruzen mengalah.

"Jadi kenapa kakek memanggil ku kemari? Dan kenapa banyak orang di sini? "

Hruzen dan musashi pun saling pandang,kemudian musashi mengangguk mengerti maksud pandangan hiruzen.

"jadi kau yang bernama naruto" ucap musashi basa basi.

"I-iya pa-paman siapa ya" jawab naruto gugup

"Aku adalah musashi, dan aku" jeda musashi "yahh bisa di bilang aku ini paman mu, naruto-kun" lanjut nya.

Spontan naruto melebarkan mata nya terkejut.

"Pa-paman ku a-apakah itu benar?" tanya naruto tidak percaya, musashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"K-kakek, apa itu benar?" naru memastikan.

Tersenyum hokage menjawab "yahh, itu benar naruto-kun.

Dia adalah paman mu"

Mata naruto berkaca terharu ternyata dia memiliki keluarga.

Kemudian naruto berlari menerjang memeluk musashi sambil menangis.

"hiks. . hiks. . .hiks. . kemana saja paman selama ini?" ucap naruto di sela-sela tangisnya "paman tau disini aku selalu ke sepian, aku. . aku. . . Hwaaaa" lanjut naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Musashi membalas pelukan naruto, sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala naruto.

"maaf naru banyak hal yang terjadi" ucap musashi

"dan suatu saat nanti paman akan menceritakannya pada mu" lanjut nyaYang membuat tangis naruto semakin kencang.

Setelah cukup lama, naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"jadi apakah paman akan tinggal di sini" tanya naruto

"Sayangnya tidak naruto" jawab musashi.

Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa paman akan meninggalkan ku lagi?" tanya naruto emosi.

"Naruto, paman adalah seorang raja, paman tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan kerajaanpaman kau harus mengerti itu" jawab musashi tenang.

"ja-jadi paman seorang raja" naruto terkejut bahwa paman nya adalah seorang raja.

"Yahh paman adalah raja kerajaanrouran." Ucap musashi

"lagipula selain menemui mu, paman juga menggantarkan seseorang yang akan mebuat mu terkejut." Tambah musashi yang mebuat naruto bingung.

"Naruko, apa kau akan berdiam diri saja di situ hemm" tegur musashi

Sementara itu naruko terlihat tubuhnya bergetar.

Dengan kecepatan kilat naruko berlari memeluk naruto

' **BRUKKK!'**

Karna tidak siap naruto pun hampir terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

"H-hei si-siapa kau?, kenapa tiba-tiba memeluk ku" protes naruto.

Sementara naruko tidak menjawab malah mempererat pelukannya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, naruto pun ingin protes kembali, akan tetapi musashi menyelanya.

"Biarkan saja naruto-kun. dia adalah uzumaki naruko, dan dia adalah kakak kembar mu" ucap musashi tenang.

Naruto pun terkejut bukan main, setelah mengetahui bahwa dia mempunyai paman yang ternyata seorang raja, kini dia kembali di kejutkan bahwa dia memiliki kakak kembar.

Dengan gemetar, naruto pun membalas pelukan naruko.

"ka-kakak . . . kau adalah kakak ku" tanya naruto.

Naruko hanya menganguk.

"Kakak" ujar naruto "aku . aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini, sangat bahagia " naruto pun meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"kakak juga bahagia naruto-kun" ucap naruko.

Sementara itu mereka yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Saa. . . naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau menajak kakak mu jalan2 dan mengenalkan desa konoha ini pada kakak mu.

Soal nya kakak mu akan tinggal di sini." Perintah Hiruzen

"ja-jadi kakak akan tinggal di sini bersama naru kak" tanya naruto antusias.

"ya itu benar naruto-kun, kakak mu akan tinggal di sini, jadi selagi kami membahas masalah ini kau bisa mengajak naruko jalan-jalan" jawab musashi mewakili naruko.

Senyum mengembang di wajah naruto "Yoshh! Ayo kak kita pergi, aku akan menunjukan makanan paling enak di konoha" ajak naruto dengan semangat.

"hmmm . . Ayoo naru-chan,

Paman kakek kami permisi dulu" pamit naruko sopan.

"Hm pulang lah sebelum waktu makan malam dan natsu, kau temani mereka" jawab dan perintahmusashi.

"yoshh baik lahh aku akan makan yang banyak AHAHAH" semamgat natsu

"baik paman, ayo pergi naru, kak natsu" ujar naruko ceria

"BAIIIKK!" serentak mereka menjawab

Mereka pun meninggalkan kantor hokage.

kini tingal lah tiga orang tersisa di kantor hokage.

"sekarang mari kita membicarakan bisnis pak tua" ucap musashi menatap hokage tenang.

"kheh kau mengatakan aku pak tua, padahal usia mu jauh lebih tua dariku kan" protes hiruzen.

"yah di lihat dari mana pun tetap saja kau yang tarlihat tua hiruzen" sanggah musashi "bukan begitu err-chan" musashi bertanya

"Tentu saja, musashi-kun" jawab erza

"Baik lah aku menggakui itu, kau dengan awet muda mu itu" hiruzen menyerah

Kemudian musashi berkata

"langsung saja,

Aku ingin. . . . beraliansi dengan konoha" musashi serius.

"Aliansi? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Bukankah rouran netral?" tanya hiruzen bertubi-tubi.

"Yah memang awalnya begitu, .! Tapi ada masalah yang mungkin cukup gawat"

"Apa itu?"

"mata-mata ku mendapat informasi! Bahwa iwa, kumo dan kiri kembali beraliansi untuk menghancurkan kerajaanku.

Mereka mungkin menganggap rouran suatu ancaman, aku juga tidak tau apa alasan mereka, aku dengar mereka juga akan mengajak suna dan konoha,

Maka dari itu aku ingin rouran dan konoha beraliansi agar kita tidak menjadi musuh." Jelas musashi panjang lebar.

Hiuzen pun terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa tiga desa shinobi merencanakan hal bodoh

"tapi bukankah rouran sanggup menghadapi masalah ini sendirian, , , ?,

Wajar jika mereka merasa terancam! Semenjak kau memimpin rouran kau berhasil memperluas daerah kekuasaan mu.

Bahkan hampir menyamai tiga negara besar dan juga kerajaan mu sudah sangat maju bahkan konoha tidak ada apa-apanya jika harus berperang dengan rouran."

[rouran awalnya hanya kerajaan kecil seperti ame gakure. tapi semenjak musashi menjadi raja, kerajaan itu berkembang pesat selama 18 tahun.

Mulai dari luas daerah sampai teknologi nya walau pun begitu rouran menutup diri dari luar dan menjadi pihak yang netral.]

"kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan hiruzen, yah memang rouran bisa mengatasi masalah ini, tapi seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku tidak ingin konoha menjadi musuh rouran."

"kau terlalu merendah musashi, hemmm aku pun tidak ingin kita menjadi musuh" hiruzen tersenyum "konoha menerima aliansi ini" lanjut hiruzen yakin, mereka pun ber jabar tangan.

"baiklah biar erza-chan yang mengurus sisanya, aku ingin jalan-jalan kau tau sudah lama aku tidak ke konoha , kau tidak keberatan kan Eer-chan"

"Tentu saja tidak musashi kun!" jawab erza

"trimakasih Eer-chan nanti malam kau akan ku beri hadiahh, muehehe" ucap musashi tersenyum mesum

Sementara erza hanya menundukan kepala, wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya dan bergumam pelan "mesum"

Hiruzen pun heran atas intaraksi keduanya memendang bergantian antara erza dan musashi kemudian bertanya

"sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian hemm"

"ahahah sebenernya Erza adalah selirku" jawab musashi, erza hanya tersipu malu

" selirr? Hahh memang menyenangkan menjadi raja ya, bagai mana jika kita bertukar ne musashi" tawar hiruzen

"walau Aku tau kau bercanda, tapi jawaban ku jelas tidak hiruzen.

Sadari lah batasan mu." Tolak musashi

Hiruzen hanya tertawa menanggapi nya

"oh iya apa rumah kami dulu masih ada?" tanya musashi

"yah tentu saja, aku menjaganya dengan baik musashi. Apa kau akan mengambilnya?" jawab dan tanya hiruzen

"yah sudah saatnya naruto mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku akan mewariskan rumah itu pada mereka."

"apa tidak terlalu awal, kau taukan dia masih anak-anak" protes hiruzen

"tidak, aku yakin" menjeda "lagi pula dia pasti akan bertanya padaku tentang orang tuanya dan aku harus menjawab yang sebenarnya kan." Lanjut musashi

"baiklah terserah kau saja lahhh" pasrah hiruzen, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya

"ini kuncinya musashi dan aku harap kau masih ingat tempatnya"

"khehehe tentu saja, , ,. Kecuali rumah itu kau pindahkan". Serya mengambil kunci tersebut " Eer-chan tolong ya dan hiruzen kau jangan macam-macam".pinta dan Ancam musashi

Erza mengangguk sedangkan hiruzen gugup

"bailklah aku pergi dulu jaaa" yang kemudian langsung menghilang dengan kilat hitam

Sementara itu erza dan hiruzen langsung membahas atas aliansi mereka

Dan. . . .

Tbc

Note:

Yoo para pembaca sekalian Maaf kalau membosankan .

ini adalah fic pertama saya buat uji coba.

Jadi pendapat para pembaca smua akan saya butuhkan.

Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki penulisan saya di setiap chapternya.

Jadi segala ke salahan dalam fic ini tolong di sampai kan.

Mohon kritik dengan bahasa yang baik.

Sekian dari saya dan trimakasih.


End file.
